


My Heart Is Your Heart

by Arden (ArdenLa)



Series: Confessions of a Teacher's Pet [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: All soft things, F/M, Good for when you are sad, Not smut!!! Just fluff, Puppies will likely occur, Teacher-Student Relationship, fluffy fluff, smut is elsewhere lol, there are turtles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdenLa/pseuds/Arden
Summary: A collection of the softest fics in the Confessions of a Teacher's Pet verse. Selected for when fluff must be administered ASAP.





	1. Mydas

The water lapped at her bare toes, cool and calming. She sighed and laid back against the smooth rock, closing her eyes. Her legs and arms hurt, and she could already feel blisters forming where her sandals cut into her skin. All around her she heard the soft echo of waves striking the shore, rocking back and forth like a lullaby.

She lay at the mouth of a small limestone cave, carved from the cliff by millennia of wear. It was cool and quiet inside, empty except for some snails and spiders. They’d walked over a mile along the beach, clinging to the worn walls of the shore. He’d offered to take her back the first time she slipped and fell, but she refused. And she was so glad she did.

Footsteps crunched the sand near her, and she opened one eye to look up at her companion. He stood beside her, fully relaxed. She could see it in his shoulders, even from her low angle, and in the way he closed his eyes and smiled. She reached out, playfully stroking his ankle. 

“Sit with me.” Her voice was soft and sweet, matching the peace of the moment. He did as she asked, drawing his knees up to his chest as she brought herself up, hands pressed to the ground behind her. “Thank you for this. It’s beautiful here.”

“You asked for somewhere peaceful. This is what I had in mind.” He turned to her, smiling. “I have… never been here with another person. Not to this spot.”

“I’m glad I’m worthy of it,” she said with a laugh, leaning into him. He shifted and put his arm around her shoulders, holding her close. “Have you ever wanted to take anyone else here?”

“Yes… well, sort of.” She could hear the smile in his voice; it was rare he sounded so at peace. “Do dogs count?”

She laughed and nuzzled into his chest. “Definitely. I didn’t know you liked dogs.”

He leaned forward and raised an eyebrow at her in disbelief, holding his wolf jaw necklace out with one hand.

“Oh, well… that’s different. Wolves are different from dogs.”

“I suppose. But I used to have a dog, an old Pitbull. I took her in as a favor for a friend, and then that friend just sort of… left her there.” He sighed, his expression wistful. “She was very sweet. Scared but sweet. And about fourteen when I received her. Two years later she passed away. She lived well, but I wish I could have taken her someplace like this.” He shook his head. “And you would have loved her.”

“I’m sure. She sounds so cute.” He squeezed her and she purred happily, deep in her throat. “What was her name?”

“Allie. I’d never really had an animal before her. I wasn’t going to have another but…” He laughed and leaned his head on hers. “If I’m going to be with you, I don’t think I have a lot of choice.”

“You don’t. I’m going to have two cats, a lizard, and a big, fluffy dog.”

“In my apartment?” 

“Yes. You have no say in the matter, sorry.” She shrugged. “You’re dating a future vet, you don’t really get to complain.”

“Mm…” He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “I suppose I’ll have to get used to the company.” On the other side of the glittering sea the sky churned with clouds. Rain was unlikely, but they could already feel the first hint of a windstorm. They were prepared, though -he’d brought food and water for them, and she had a blanket and lantern. It was still early, not yet noon, but if the situation worsened they could stay overnight. 

“We should swim,” she said after a while, looking up at him. “We’re already in our suits.”

He hummed softly and nodded. “We have to stay near the cave, though. There’s a drop-off about ten meters out.” 

They untangled from each other and stood slowly, leaving their clothes in neat piles further back into the cave. He eyed her, biting his lip slightly as she bent down to take her anklet off. Her swim suit was relatively chaste, a two-piece that covered most of her rear and reached the base of her neck, with straps crossing over her ribcage. But it emphasized her tight core muscles and pert ass. 

As she straightened he took her hand, making her pause and blush. “Like what you see, hahren?” She asked, her voice quiet.

He smirked and slipped his fingers between hers, backing her against the cave wall. “I always do.” He cupped her chin and brought her lips to his, kissing her deeply. She stood on her toes to meet him, resting her hands on either side of his face.

After a few tense, warm heartbeats she pulled away, grinning. “Come on, the water awaits.”

He laughed and rested his forehead against hers. “It’s not going anywhere.”

She pushed him back gently, still smiling. “And neither am I.” Taking his hands, she pulled him toward the water. “Swim with me.” He sighed but smiled, following her as she tugged him along.

They stepped into the water, the cold raising goosebumps along their skin. She hissed and shivered as it covered her knees. He walked with her, trying to keep her warm, but it wasn’t working. 

“We just have to get in.”

He cringed. “We could also… not do that…”

“Vhenan…” She whined, pouting at him. “I want you to swim with me…”

He hugged himself, shivering. “Yes, but I made no promises about freezing with you.”

She tried to pull his hands from his body, then whined again when he held firm. Again she attempted to change his mind, but he made up some excuse and even tried to return to the shore. But before he could escape she suddenly through her entire weight into him, knocking him off guard and into the waves.

He sputtered as he surfaced, spitting out saltwater and gasping for breath. She lay on top of him, laughing, her hair still dry. As he recovered she caught a glimpse of evil in his eyes, and without warning he flipped them over and dunked her under the water.

“Solas!” She shrieked, laughing as she shook out her wet hair. “You bastard!” He laughed and hugged her close, kissing her between her gasps for breath. She broke away and splashed him, earning herself his rare bright and playful smile.

Then suddenly she stiffened, eyes wide. She looked behind her quickly, reaching in the water. “What?” He asked, sitting forward and immediately concerned. 

“Something just- just brushed past me…” She turned on to her knees and looked around, brows furrowed. “It felt enormous.”

“There,” he said quickly, pointing back to their cave. A few short feet from them, a massive sea turtle hauled itself on to the shore. Surana’s eyes widened with wonder, watching as the creature pulled on to the sand and began to dig a nest. “Eir, look…” She followed his gaze, watching as another turtle came ashore a few meters down. The side of the cave they didn’t come from was a gentle slope, with soft sand. 

Every few second they saw another one pulling herself from the water. Without needing to look at each other they both stood, watching in silence. 

He took her hand and gently pulled her, then nodded toward the sloped shore. They walked along, stunned into quiet as the turtles swam past their legs and took hold on the beach. The animals paid them no mind, and as they watched the turtles created a long line of black shells on the beach. About fifty meters from the cave they stopped, realizing that this migration was happening for miles up and down the shore. 

“Green sea turtles,” Eirwen said softly. “They return to the shore they were born on and lay hundreds of eggs at a time in a deep hole. I’ve never seen one, not outside of books.”

Solas shook his head softly. “They are beautiful. The way they shine in the light… like black stone.” 

She leaned into him and he put an arm around her waist. “It always feels like magic when things like this happen. Like the wildness weakens the Veil…” She looked at him. “Do you feel it too?”

He nodded. “I do not know why, though. Many animals cannot interact with the Fade at all.”

She smiled. “Evidently, sea turtles can.”

A cold wind blew through them, and Eirwen shivered. “Should we return to the cave, ma vhenan?” 

She waited a moment longer, watching as more turtles crawled on to the shore. Then she nodded and leaned into him, walking back through the cool water as they returned to their turtle-laden cave.


	2. Cold Front

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School is closed due to a uncharacteristically early snow, but both Surana and Solas are far too dedicated to stay away from campus. In a deserted, snow-covered park, their paths cross for the first time outside of a professional setting.

White snow hung heavy on the orange autumn trees, weighing down the dry leaves and bending branches toward the ground. All around Eirwen the world was blinding and cold, chilling her through her thin autumn jacket. She shivered and buried her face deeper into her scarf, closing her eyes against the wind.

Snow almost never came to Orlais so early, in only the first week of October, but this was an unusual year for weather. She’d read that every ten years or so major shifts in pressure over the Amaranthine Ocean caused increased snow and rain. Coupled with an unexpected cold front, the strange weather gave Val Royeaux a city buried in snow.

Eirwen had never been a winter girl. She blamed it on her northern blood, but in truth she just hated the feeling of being cold. If she wasn’t safely tucked in blankets and hiding in pillows, the winter was nothing but misery. 

But she was upset, and anxious, and frustrated. Her Genetics class was unfair, and a worrying pain in her right shin was keeping her from practice. Her chest ached and she’d hardly gotten any sleep. Whenever she laid down, she could think of nothing but her fears. The smallest misstep, the tiniest accident or mistake, and everything would come crumbling down.

She hated not being in control, hated the burning in her leg and the asinine grading scheme of her professor. She hated the cold and the chill and the bite of winter deep in her lungs. If only her magic weren’t relegated to parlor tricks; if only she could fix everything and set it the way it was supposed to be.

The park was quiet, the campus abandoned. She seemed to be the only person willing to brave the snow drifts for peace and quiet. At least she could find it out here -there was a cold metal bench beneath an oak tree pregnant with leaves and snow, perfect for her to try and catch her breath on.

She brushed off the extra snow and sat down. Then she turned, stretching out, laying her body across the cold bench with a shiver. She could see her breath rising from her mouth like smoke. A shudderingly cold wind blew across her face, and she shut her eyes to the pain. 

For a long time she lay like that, focusing on her breathing, trying to calm herself and lower her heartrate. Despite the cold she was sweating. Her chest burned now, and her muscles tingled. The more she tried to think about anything else, the worse her lungs tightened until her breathing came in sharp and shallow. She pressed a hand to her chest and counted to ten.

In the midst of her panic she did not hear the soft crunch of footsteps in the nearby snow. Not until she felt a presence standing over her did she look up. Sitting with a start, she stammered out an apology and brushed stray strands of hair out of her face. 

Before her stood her Intro to Philosophy professor. He looked concerned, and sat down beside her without a word. He knew about her anxiety, knew how it could affect her, and knew she often needed nothing more than company. His shoulder brushed against hers and he leaned forward, looking at her.

“Ms. Surana,” he said softly, putting a careful hand on her arm. “How can I help?”

She swallowed hard and shook her head, looking away. “It’s fine. I’ll be fine.”

“Your breathing. It is still off. Here,” he said softly, before tucking a piece of hair back behind her ear. The touch sent a different kind of shiver over her skin, and she let out a shaky, steaming breath. “Close your eyes, and think of someplace that gives you peace.” His hand lingered there for a short moment, a fraction of a heartbeat but longer than it should have. When he pulled away, his eyes locked with hers like her life depended on it. Then she closed her eyes, eager but wary. “Imagine yourself there. What do you see?”

“I see… a warm bed. A cold pillow. A fireplace with a big, roaring fire. Flower pots with daisies and chrysanthemums and crystal grace. A tapestry with mountains on it.” She smiled slightly. “A big, fluffy dog.”

“What else? What do you hear and smell?”

“I… I hear the fire, crackling. And there’s a thunderstorm outside, so I can hear the rain on the window. The dog is trying to stay calm, but I can hear his tail swishing on the bed… and I can smell the flowers, and incense, and maybe some tea I brewed earlier.”

“What does the bed feel like?”

“Soft. The blankets are thick but not so much that they’re too hot to sleep in.” For a moment she thought she could feel him shifting, but maybe it was in her head. He felt so warm beside her, his presence grounding her and making the cold bench significantly more comfortable. She wished he could be even closer.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. He rested his hand over hers, making her heart skip as his eyes peered deep into her own. “How do you feel?” He frowned slightly, tilting his head. “You look a bit flushed.”

She laughed and smiled, trying to find the right words. “I… no, it’s just- it’s just cold. Thank you.” With a sudden streak of boldness she turned her hand over, squeezing his gently. “You’re good at that.”

His eyes narrowed and he smiled back at her, not moving his hand. “I am glad you think so.” 

They stayed like that, frozen, for what seemed like both an instant and an eternity. Her eyes fell to his mouth as he bit his lower lip, and she thought that it must be warm, and his lips must be so soft. He’d helped her through her panic attacks before, but he’d never held her hand like this. Despite the cold she wished she wasn’t wearing gloves -she longed to know his skin felt against hers.

Slowly, with a shaky inhale that broke the spell, he pulled back. “Will I see you in class tomorrow, provided the school is open?” She nodded and he smiled, sighing softly. “Get some rest, da’len. You deserve it.” He stood and said goodbye, leaving her where she started.

At least this time her pulse was fast for a good reason.


	3. How Gifts Work

Solas balked, staring at the flood of flowers spilling from his mailbox with wide eyes. He looked around, expecting someone to come out and tell him there was a mistake, that someone’s spouse had accidentally put them in the wrong mailbox. But as he carefully pulled the bouquet from its small compartment, he saw the note attached clearly had his name on it, in achingly familiar handwriting.

Thought you could use some brightness. -E

He brought them back to his office and took a water bottle from his recycling so he could at least keep them alive until he went home. They stood tall out of it, a brilliant selection of vibrant spring colors lending light and joy to his drab office.

He sat down and stared at them, his face settled into a deep frown. He feared what this meant, what she must have had to do to deliver them. There was no really subtle way to deliver flowers, and if she brought them by herself then someone must have seen her. And if someone saw her, they could infer things about their relationship that he would rather no one even consider. She was already in his office all the time, and she’d told him another student commented on it. This was far too risky, and sweet as it was, it put their secret at risk. 

After spending a good ten minutes trying not to have a panic attack, he texted her.

[3:40pm] The flowers are lovely, but you took a huge risk. What if someone saw?

[3:45pm] They didn’t. I made sure to come by when the office worker wasn’t there, and I know where the security cameras are. I kept them in my backpack until I was ready to drop them off.

[3:46pm] But so much could have gone wrong. I appreciate the effort, but it really is unnecessary.

[3:47pm] Well do you like them?

He paused, looking at the flowers.

[3:48pm] Of course. They are not as nice a thing to look at upon your face, but beautiful nonetheless.

[3:50pm] Charmer. Well, if you like them, it was worth it.

[3:52pm] So much could have gone wrong, da’len.

[3:53pm] Yes, but it didn’t. Just enjoy the damn flowers, Solas. And you’re welcome, btw.

[3:55pm] Ir abelas, I did not mean to sound unappreciative. I just enjoy you infinitely more than anything you could give me, and I do not want to put our relationship any more at risk than it is inherently. 

[4:01pm] Okay. I just wanted to give you something nice.

[4:03pm] I understand. Next time, if there is one, send it to my home. 

[4:05pm] Will do.

She came to his office about half an hour later, and immediately grinned upon seeing the flowers. “You still put them out…”

He nodded. “I told you I like them.”

Her eyes fell to the water bottle holding the bouquet and she laughed. “I like your vase.”

“Come, sit.” He gestured to the chair on the other side of his desk and she happily obliged him. “How was your earlier class?”

She shrugged. “Fine. We’re talking about the early amniotes now. Very interesting.” 

“Oh? Tell me about them.” He could listen to her describe paint drying. She had a lovely voice, with a Fereldan accent tempered by years of careful Circle teaching. Her tone was bright and clear, every word enunciated like she was being judged for accuracy. She told him of the shift from amphibians to reptiles, Hylonomus, and the differences between animals that came before and after the shift. She was a genius with animals, and despite his lack of knowledge he felt like he understood everything when listening to her. He wondered if she did that with everyone, if they all felt enlightened by her presence.

She went on explaining, and he smiled when she stood up to draw a picture on the board. “Does that make sense?” She asked finally, turning to him and cocking her head to the side. 

“Yes,” he said with a smile, then nodded and gestured for her to come closer. She stood before him and he leaned forward, holding her hands in his. There was a pursed smile on her face, the kind she did when she was trying to hide how happy she was. “You are brilliant, do you know that?”

She gave his fingers a soft squeeze. “I think I’m fairly average.”

He pulled her closer, a dreamy look in his eyes. “You are everything greater than that.” He kissed her then, gently, and felt her smile again into his lips. “Thank you for the flowers,” he said, his voice soft and low.

She giggled and shook her head. “You deserve them.”

“I’ll have to repay you somehow.”

“That’s not how gifts work.”

He kissed her again, humming softly as he pulled away. He gave her hands a squeeze, tighter than hers had been, and caught a flash of excitement in her eyes. “I think I can come up with something you’ll like.”


End file.
